Robin and Batgirl - Damian and Steph
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Damian Wayne and Stephanie Brown work out their confusing feelings for each other. Smut.


She was the one thing Damian couldn't control and for that he loved her. He hadn't realised until he was 14, but Damian Wayne was in love with Stephanie Brown. He was 15 years old now and was determined that she be his. When he was younger he'd simply had to ask his mother and anything he'd wanted was his. In the past few years he hadn't had that luxury and he hadn't missed it until now. Now he wanted her more than anything else but deep down a voice said he couldn't have her.

Steph hated to admit it but she had something of a crush on Damian too. She couldn't help but feel it was wrong but he defiantly had his father's looks, and his father was Batman so... you get the picture. Today was the day her hormones had overpowered her. They had been on patrol together and were returning to the cave. Bruce was off with the league, Dick was in Bludhaven and Barbara was on holiday with her father. She could barely take her eyes off him as they swung back towards the entrance to the Bat-Cave

Damian had to focus on keeping his eyes off her as they reached the cave. He'd hoped to catch a glimpse of her but it seemed she was looking at him every time he tried. He had to turn away to avoid going red in the face. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. "I trust the night was fruitful" said Alfred. Damian nodded. "Yup," Steph's voice called from behind him. "Any further developments on the Riddler case, Pennyworth?" Damian snapped. "No sir, it looks like you may have to face a quiet night in for once," Alfred answered. "I'm sure you'll manage to waste it all down here doing god knows what," he said leaving a tray of cookies and milk as he went upstairs. "Cookies!" Steph cried out happily. Damian managed a smile.

As Steph bit into her cookie she glanced at Damian again. He turned away. He almost seemed embarrassed. She managed to get away with a bit of flirting usually by passing it off as teasing. "You've been working out haven't you, Dami?" she laughed. "Actually, yes," Damian answered sternly. He turned back towards her, their faces were so close. She could feel his breath against hers. He opened his mouth to say something else but he never got the chance because she lost control of herself. She kissed him.

Damian's eyes widened as her lips met his. It was unexpected, yet pleasant. He kissed her back, passion filling him. She seemed as taken aback by his return as he had been when she started it. He smirked. Alfred was unlikely to disturb them for quite some time and he had some things he wanted to try out. His hand started to rub her thigh and she let out a groan. This only encouraged Damian as he pushed her down towards the ground, lust filling him.

Steph was shocked. She'd expected him to push her aside and make a snide comment, not this. This was good, better than good, it was glorious. His hands were so warm against her tight costume when he pushed her gently onto the cave ground. She cupped her hands around his face and took a deep breath before resuming making out. It was bliss.

Damian hadn't expected her to go along with it and wasn't entirely sure what to do now that he had her on the floor. Her costume looked tight and had an intoxicating feel to it as he ran his hand along her leg once more. Then he pinned her arms down, he didn't want her escaping. Her hair had fallen in her face and the smell of it was driving him crazy. "Steph..." he started to explain. She interrupted him, "Don't stop. I want you..." This was all Damian needed to hear as he let his hands fall down her onto her small but firm breasts. She let out a moan as he started to grope her relentlessly.

One thing surprised Steph, how gentle he was. She hadn't expected that. She didn't want that. His hands worked her breasts through the fabric of her costume but she longed for more. "Damian..." she started, "...I like it rough..."

Wow. That was the only word that Damian could think of to describe her at that moment. "Rough?" he asked with a smirk, "how rough?" She responded by simply grinning: "Very." Damian stopped groping her breasts. One hand remained clasping her boob tightly, his nails digging in through her costume. The other hand slid down her chest and onto her vagina. He started to rub roughly.

That was more like what Steph wanted. She let out a laugh as his hands flew down her ribcage, over her stomach and to her vagina. It tickled slightly. Then he started to rub and she couldn't contain herself. She groaned heavily.

Damian could feel, even through her costume that she was wet. He liked that. His right hand continued to pleasure her while his left searched her chest until it found a zipper which he tugged down tantalisingly slowly. As more of her skin was revealed to him he licked his lips. He was finally going to have her, and he was going to enjoy every moment.

Steph was just getting used to the feeling he was bringing her when suddenly it stopped. She couldn't feel him anymore. She opened her eyes cautiously. He was standing up again with his hand outstretched. She took it, getting to her feet curious where he was going with this. Then he gripped her hand tightly and ran off, pulling her after him. She stumbled after him with a laugh. "Where are we going?" she called out. Damian didn't respond. Instead he pulled back a curtain revealing the medical station. She raised an eyebrow but could see what he wanted. He pushed her down onto the bed, roughly, and straddled her chest.

Damian grinned at her, once again beneath him, where she belonged. There was another advantage to the medical bay as well as the bed. It had been made to hold people down as well. He fastened the straps around her wrists and ankles. There was no escape now, not that the expression on her face showed any intention of going anywhere. She seemed even more thrilled with the idea than him. She leant forwards and whispered in his ear: "Abuse me." He pushed her head back down onto the bed and snapped: "Talk only when told to." She grinned. "That's the spirit Dami!" Damian slapped her. He immediately wished he hadn't. He went to apologise then he realised, she was still smiling. Perhaps even more than before. That was what she had wanted.

Damian was finally starting to get the idea of what she wanted. "Hit me again..." she whispered. Damian did as he was told. Then she felt the touch of his warm hands on her breasts again. With the costume unzipped, there was just her bra between their flesh, her thin sweaty purple bra. His hands rested there a moment longer before returning to the zip on her costume which he now pulled down all the way, removing her clothing. She felt exposed and vulnerable now without her costume. She liked it. She started to laugh as Damian traced his fingers along her stomach, encircling her belly button. It sent a warm tingling feeling through her and it tickled slightly. Damian noticed this and continued, the smirk on his face clearly showing he was teasing and taunting her. She squirmed beneath him but she couldn't shake him off and she couldn't stop laughing.

Eventually, Damian did stop but not for a while. He could no longer contain himself however; he had to have her now. He stood up, leaving her tied down, and pulled off his shirt. The feeling of control he had now as she gazed at him, it was brilliant. He then removed the rest of his clothing, finally releasing his rock hard penis. He then unclasped her bra letting her breasts fall free. He licked the end of one teasingly then finally lowered her underwear. He was about to dive into it when he realised this wasn't how he wanted it to finish. He undid the straps, letting Steph free. She looked confused, "I want this to mean something..." he explained. He didn't want to admit it but this was his first time that he was going all the way. He needed it to be special, he wanted warmth and love to be his memories of this. Steph nodded, she seemed to understand.

She braced herself, closing her eyes as he pushed his dick in to her pussy. It was gentler than she expected, after taking a moment to catch her breath she let him start to thrust. In then out, in then out, it became a simple pattern for them. It didn't take long for them both to cum. Steph let out an exhausted sigh and Damian smiled rolling over to lie next to her. "Not bad Brown," he smirked. "Did alright yourself, Dami," she retorted. "Oh my..." Alfred exclaimed.


End file.
